The Best Gift That I Get From You
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Roxas : Kupikir kita akan berpisah, tapi ini adalah Tahun Baru terbaik yang pernah kudapat setelah kesalah pahaman diantara kita.   Axel : Hidupku adalah milikku, dan kau adalah malaikatku.  Songfic Akuroku


**Kingdom Hearts songfic  
Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney  
Song of Akanishi Jin – A Page**

**Warning : Sho-ai, AU, OOC**

Happy New Years all.. ! ^^  
Songfic oneshot yang terlintas 2 hari sebelum Tahun baru tiba dengan kata-kata yang pabalieut, berantakan, ancur ga karuan. Di awali dengan Roxas POV dan diakhiri dengan Axel POV  
So, Hope you all enjoy it

* * *

**~The Best Gift That I Get Form You~**

**You and I You and I You and I  
You and I You and I You and I**

Ini adalah kisahku denganmu, ya.. denganmu yang untuk pertama kalinya dapat menggerakan hatiku yang beku seperti tumpukkan es yang terbengkalai ini dengan segala tingkah lakumu yang membuat pandanganku hanya terarah lurus kepadamu.. Kepada kau, yang telah meluluhkan hatiku menjadi cair

**I got 2,5 years to tell yall about 25 tears I cried  
and set aside for a bi**h that lied**

Dan setelah kita menyatakan perasaan kita pada saat itu, hatiku seakan terhenti karena kebahagiaan yang seraya tadi ingin menghujat keluar. Kita terus menjalani segala sesuatu dengan damai. Apa kau tahu betapa bahagianya diriku saat ini..? Hingga hari itu tiba, hari dimana kau salah sangka terhadapku dan kau menjauhiku. 'dia' yang sedari tadi terus berbisik kata-kata panas yang membuat hatimu makin tidak mempercayaiku. Aku sudah tak menghitung lagi seberapa banyak tangisan yang kulontarkan sebelum kutertidur di tengah malam yang dihiasi oleh para peri malam dan bisikan kesunyian. Dan, seberapa banyak penolakkan yang terjadi ketika aku ingin memberikan penjelasan terhadapmu.

**Now I sit inside can't believe that i tried**

Aku hanya menemukan sosokku yang terdiam tanpa suara, kini pikiran dan tindakanku seakan tidak lagi terhubung dengan otakku. Pikiranku jauh melayang, sedangkan tubuhku bergerak sendiri, entah apa yang ingin kulakukan saat ini. Hatiku sangat kacau. Kau terus menolakku.. sekarang, apa daya yang harus kuperbuat agar kau berhenti menjauhiku dan memalingkan pandanganmu terhadapku lagi?

**But I'd let it all go just to know**

Sekarang, aku sudah mulai bisa menerima keadaan, walaupun sakit yang kuderita di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Dadaku sesak. Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain, asal kau bahagia tampaku, itu sudah cukup. Aku berhenti mengejarmu, aku berhenti mengusikmu, aku berhenti memandangmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu.

**Did you really trust in me or was it just a show ? Now the shows that I go get a little bit longer  
And the motivation gets a little stronger**

1 minggu setelah aku berhenti memaksamu untuk mendengar penjelasan dariku, 3 hari aku berhenti menghubungi ponselmu, 8 jam aku memutuskan untuk menutup mulutku, jauh dari indera pendengaranmu. Aku tidak ingin menyambut sebuah harapan yang akhirnya harus kutebus dengan luka di hati ini, sudah cukup celaan dan elakkan yang kau lontarkan. Setelah sekian lama aku berkutat dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, dan kini, kau mulai mencariku

**So it's on her she dropped that ball In the summers when i fall  
Cuz you made that call. I keep moving on with my mind on the goal  
Nothing could a stopped this, my cups not full**

Dan saat ini aku baru menyadari bahwa 'dia' menginginkanmu, 'dia' membiarkanku jatuh dan menjauh darimu, menunggu saat yang tepat dimana 'dia' dapat memasuki pintu hatimu. Aku tahu bahwa apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya akan merubah segalanya. Kuharap agar kau tidak membenciku, untuk hal yang terburuk yang bisa kuterima. Kubulatkan tekadku dan kukunci segala perasaan sakit ini, hati ini mungkin sudah meraung-raung akan panasnya dadaku saat ini, tapi percayalah.. dari sekian banyak entah pria atau wanita, aku tidak ingin kau bersama dengan 'dia'

**Now it shows that you didn't all know  
When I had to let it go**

Kini, aku menemukanmu bersama diri'nya', wajahku memanas. Hatiku bergejolak tidak karuan. Kau memandangku dengan tatapan yang sinis. Ya, aku tahu.. kau membenciku, bukan?

**So you hear my heart fall  
Let us break it down**

Disaat itu juga aku berteriak padamu, menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang berada disekitar sana, melirik kearah kami seakan kami adalah hiburan yang akan memuaskan mereka. Aku berteriak dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, hatiku sakit. Aku menahan tangisku agar tidak melonjak keluar. Aku membiarkan segalanya terungkap, memaksa pernyataan yang kulontarkan masuk dan dicerna oleh otakmu. Dan kau terpaku. Diam, tanpa suara, tanpa senyuman sinismu, tanpa elakkan yang kau lontarkan untuk membela dirimu sendiri, tanpa apapun.. kau hanya memandangku yang telah rapuh ini..

**Easily you understand  
Easily I had a plan  
Even if you make me fall  
Just know I'm gonna take a stand**

Sekarang sudah jelas bahwa aku mengacaukan semuanya, aku tidak bisa lagi memandang tatapanmu yang kurasa dapat membakar diriku dari dalam ini. Aku menatap ke bawah, berdiam sebelum kuputuskan untuk pergi, berlari secepat mungkin. Berharap agar kau dapat mengejarku, berharap agar kau memanggil namaku, berharap agar kau memelukku dengan dekapan hangat yang kau lontarkan. Tapi mimpiku tak lebih dari impian belaka, tak ada Axel yang mengejarku, tak ada Axel yang memanggil namaku, tak ada Axel yang mendekapku dalam kehangatannya. Apakah diriku sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam hatinya? 6 jam sebelum pergantian tahun, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa tahun ini di dalam kamarku. Menghiraukan pertanyaan dari sosok yang memiliki 1 jiwa denganku, Sora dengan nada khawatir yang ia sampaikan padaku di balik pintu kayu yang berasal dari kamarku. Aku mengurung diri bersama kegelapan. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Aku ingin melupakanmu, aku harus tegar. Aku tidak ingin terus-menerus menjadi diriku yang rapuh.

**You and I You and I You and I  
You and I You and I You and I**

Kisahku dengan seorang malaikat pirang kecil dengan mata bulat birunya yang dapat membuatku terhanyut hanya dengan pandangannya saja. Malaikat kecilku yang terluka, malaikat kecilku yang rapuh, dan malaikat kecilku yang membenciku.

**Pray for protection when i step on the stage  
Let the lights of this life blast the pain away**

Aku mempercayaimu, malaikatku. Kau tak'kan pernah mengkhianatiku. Aku tahu. Aku tahu hal itu semenjak awal, percayalah. Aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku terpaksa menjauhimu. Orangtuaku memintaku untuk bertunangan dengan'nya'. Aku terpaksa, agar kau bisa merelakanku, agar kau dapat melupakanku, dan ya.. kau mulai menjauhiku, kau mulai berhenti menemuiku, kau mulai berhenti dari pandanganku.

**And I know there was nothing  
that you could ever tell me it's true**

Aku tahu semua ini salah. Ingin saat ini aku mendekapnya, mengelus kepalanya, berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku bisa menghancurkan kembali harapannya kekita ia mengetahui semuanya kelak. Matanya yang sembab ketika kulihat dipagi hari, lirikannya yang lusuh saat kupandang dia secara diam-diam. Aku tahu kau merasakan sakit yang sama denganku, baby.. aku tahu.

**I had it all figured out and now I'm running it through  
Stay moving dust starts to settle around**

Dan saat itu, aku bertemu denganmu, saat 'ia' tiba-tiba datang dan menarikku keluar untuk menikmati hidangan malam yang apapun itu aku tidak peduli bila bukan orangtua angkatku yang memintanya. Kulihat pandangan matamu yang terluka. Aku ingin memelukmu sekarang juga. Tapi tidak bisa. Kau harus tegar, Axel. Kau tak boleh menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Dan sekarang, aku diam terpaku oleh semua penjelasanmu. Kau telah mengetahuinya' kah? Lalu..untuk apa semua usahaku yang sia-sia ini? Dan saat melihat sosokmu yang menghilang dari pandangan mataku, saat itu juga aku ingin mengejarmu.

**Gave up a little life just to gain a little ground  
How'd make it this far without your love in my life**

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, hidupku adalah milikku, tak ada yang bisa mengaturnya selain diriku. Kuputuskan dengan menyeret'nya' pulang ke rumah dimana orangtua kami berkumpul. Aku memberontak. Aku menolak. Aku hanya ingin malaikat kecilku. Mencium dan menenangkannya sekarang juga. Entah apa persetujuan mereka, aku tidak peduli. Aku pergi keluar meninggalkan raut wajah mereka yang tampak tanda tanya itu tanpa penjelasan lebih dariku.

**Carry me close to your heart  
I know it's hard  
An nothing can compare when the feeling is there**

Aku hanya ingin dirimu saat ini, hanya dirimu. Aku ingin menaruh hatimu didalam lubuk hatiku. Menyimpannya bagaikan sebuah harta karun yang tak'kan kutemukan lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tahu semua tinddakkanku salah, dan sekarang aku akan menyelesaikannya, akan kudekap kau sekarang juga, malaikatku.

**You got a little something something love-in like  
you never had nothing frontin just to get up and go**

Aku memikirkan malaikat kecilku saat dalam perjalanan menuju tempat naungannya, senyumannya yang dapat membuatku hatiku luluh terpikat, tawanya yang membuat duniaku serasa tanpa akhir, ciumannya yang membuat duniaku berhenti berputar. Dan segalanya yang ia miliki yang membuatku merasa dibutuhkan. Kau sangat polos dan lugu dibanding denganku, kau tampak sempurna diantara kerumunan orang. Dan aku mencintai malaikatku.

**I'd do it all for you and I know you know**

Kuketuk pintu rumahmu dan kutemukan sosok belahan jiwamu bersama pasangannya. Ia langsung menerjangku, memintaku untuk segera menemuimu, memintaku agar aku segera berbicara dan menanyakan keadaanmu. Namun kau menolak membiarkan siapapun masuk kedalam kamarmu. Bahkan, tanpa mendengar kedatanganku. Kuputuskan agar belahan jiwamu itu mempercayakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku keluar, melihat ke arah jendela kamarmu yang terletak di lantai 3 itu. Aku mengetuk jendelamu dengan agak keras, pertaruhan antara dibuka atau jatuh, kudengar langkah kakimu yang segera mendekat. Dengan segera membuka jendela dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat kudeskripsikan, dan ya..aku langsung melompat dan memelukmu dengan segera.

**The sound that lingered in my ears was made by your tears  
That told me that you love me wanna make it last  
But we only had what is done is bad  
Now I look to the sky just to cry  
So forgive and let's live this life that i missed**

Kau melakukan pemberontakan dalam pelukanku, kudengar isakanmu yang memintaku melepaskanmu, suaramu patah, serak dan lemas. Kau berkata agar kita mengakhiri semuanya. Aku mendekapmu lebih erat, menjelaskan bahwa apa yang kulakukan padamu salah, aku terlalu egois memikirkan segalanya dengan pandanganku semata, tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya perasaanmu saat ini. Perlahan kau membiarkanku untuk memelukmu, kepalamu jatuh tepat di pundakku, dan kau membalas memelukku. Kau menangis di dalam pelukanku, aku menutup mataku, mengelus kepalamu sampai kau menjadi tenang. Aku membisikkan kata-kata mutiara yang dapat membuatmu kembali tersenyum padaku, mukamu memerah dan tak lama kita berciuman bagai tiada akhir dari malam ini.

**Let's hit this live say hello with a fist  
We wished we knew now we can't stop it**

Suara ledakan keras membuat kita berdua melirik ke luar, menghentikan segala aktifitas yang kita lakukan sedari tadi. Langit dihiasi dengan kelap-kelipnya hanabi. Ternyata tahun telah berganti. Aku berkata padamu agar memulai semuanya dari awal lagi dan aku berjanji kepadamu agar apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu memberitahumu, dan kini, aku tidak mau lagi melepaskanmu dari dekapanku. Aku tersenyum jahil kepadamu dan aku bisa melihat rona merah yang muncul di permukaan wajahmu.

**You didn't make it I just can't top it  
So I ask  
will you bless me please**

Aku mendengar desahan pelanmu malam ini, mengisimu dengan kehangatanku, puas mendengarmu memanggil namaku berulang kali. Kita tersenyum bahagia sambil memandang satu sama lain. Kini, aku mendapatkan kembali malaikat kecilku. Aku tersenyum puas sebelum kita berdua lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Kau tertidur terlebih dahulu didalam pelukkanku, aku melihat wajah tenangmu yang sudah lama tidak dapat kulihat itu, kukecup keningmu sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidur mengikutimu, mendekap antara satu sama lain.

**Expanding my territories  
North and south just hear his mouth  
The hands get weak and knees give out**

Kau telah merubahku dari sesekian banyak orang yang pernah kujumpai. Kau adalah satu-satunya malaikat yang membuatku ketakutan bila aku kehilanganmu saat ini juga. Kau adalah hadiah terbaik semasa hidupku, dan aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menjaga hubungaan kita sampai selamanya. Aku..dan malaikat kecilku.

**You and I You and I You and I  
You and I You and I You and I  
I got 25 years to tell yall about  
25 tears I cried and  
set aside for a bi**h that lied  
Now I sit inside can't believe that i tried  
But I'd let it all go just to know  
Did you really trust in me or was it just a show ?  
Now the shows that I go get a little bit longer  
And the motivation gets a little stronger**

**~Owari~**


End file.
